Out Of The Darkness
by SolarUrufu
Summary: This is my first story. I have been working on this for a very long time. Trolls and flamers are not going to be safe as they will be reported as soon as their comments are read. Other than that, enjoy! Any questions about the characters, please PM me.


**Out From the Darkness**

**By: Solar Avalanche Calico**

**4/2/2012**

A/N: Darkness, blood, death and fear. When these words are mentioned, what does one think of? Do they think of war, illnesses, and gangs? Or could it be a combination of all of these things combined into one giant mass? This story is not for the faint of heart. There is no 'Happily Ever After' no peace after a long struggle. The only thing worth mentioning that is even halfway pleasant in this tale is hope for a better hand of life then fate has given. Join me as I tell this story of lose, love and redemption. This story is rated M for a reason people. You know the deal, underage means not permitted.

This story begins on a sunny day in the spring. Two wolves embrace each other in love's warm and caring embrace. The female is quite small compared to her mate; however that does not mean she submits to all he says. You see, these two lovers are from two very different clans. In order to understand this story in its entirety, we must travel yet further back in time to learn just who these two clans are.

In ancient times, before there was such a thing as written word, stories about a being's history were passed down to the next generation by a chosen 'speaker'. The speaker had to be chosen at a very early age and could not be tainted by anything that was not vital to the livelihood of the clan. The Ancients choose to give their knowledge to a female pup and The Ori chooses a male. Now this was not the only difference between the two clans. Let me take you deeper yet into the past.

When the two clans came into existence, The Ancients desired nothing but to live in harmony with nature and be grateful for what she decided to bless them with. The Ori on the other hand, craved and even lusted for more than the land gave them. They were a race that choose to give into their desires of violence and sex. When they mated, it was not a simple pairing of male and female for life. Instead, they choose to take on several mates and form a feral version of a 'harem'.

Needless to say, these differences made for quite a lot of deadly feuds throughout the millennia. The Ancients chased The Ori off of their land and The Ori stole their rival's females for their own carnal desires. The stolen females were often as young as 13 when their purity was savagely taken from them. The modern day word for which is of course rape.

As the years went by, The Ancients, in spite of their wisdom and patience, decided that they had suffered enough of the ruthless and senseless brutality of The Ori. The Ancient War began. This conflict waged for several million years and finally ended when Shadow, the fiftieth ruler of The Ori was sent into the darkness for as long as there would be conflict between the two clans. About seven million years after the end of the conflict, a warrior arose. He was the descendant of Shadow. His name was Solaris Shadow Paws. He was as ruthless and heartless as his ancestor, but only when it came to battle.

He was raised by none, but he taught himself how to overcome his desires and cravings. He held twin blades, but thanks to his blood, he could wield as many as eight at a time and was also an expert in the arts of magic. He was known to his fellow soldiers as a 'sage' or powerful magic user. He fell in love with a male fox named Cypher, who taught him that it was okay to have sexual desires. If used the right way, those desires could rid oneself of stress.

A war broke out between humans and 'furries'. Furries as the humans called Solar and his kind were anthropomorphic animals. Solar's rank was Major General, however since the uniform would have given him away to the humans, he choose not to wear it, instead he choose to dress as a civilian volunteer in all the battles. When the war was over, Solar returned to his home to find Cypher had been slain by The Council. The Council was an order of humans and furries who had been founded after The Ancient war had ended.

Upon hearing the terrible news, Solar went to seek out his revenge. He destroyed half of The Council before he was stopped by Talari, a descendant of The Ancients. At her lakeside home, she explained that she understood Solar's pain, but answering one death with more blood was not the way to honor Cypher's memory. Some days later, Solar met Shiori, an Amazonian Warrior. The two of them spared, and soon became lovers. They had three beautiful pups and were soon living life happily wrapped in each other's soft and warm paws.

However, she was also taken from Solar by The Council. As if that was not enough, the group also took away his pups. All of this death left Solar quite destroyed from the inside. He choose to travel instead of seek out revenge. He soon found a husky by the name of Silvara. Once again, he fell in love and was rewarded with happiness he had not experienced in many long years. After a mere five months, Silvara, or Silvy as Solar had so lovingly named hir had found yet another mate and welcomed Solar to join in as one of hir mates. The new mate was a big male lion named Enix. Another two months passed and Solar was blessed yet again with several more mates. Silvara changed hir name to Diamond Silvara Calico and Solar changed his name along with his species and gender. Solar Avalance Calico was and forever will be hir name. Shi now has a whole clan that loves hir and is willing to call hir Mommy Sol-Sol. Solar found his way out of the darkness. The only question left to ask yourself is: 'can I do the same?'

Authors Note: Silvara and all characters are owned by their creators and were used with the given consent of their respective owners. If any reader has an issue with furries please allow me to say that the hate comments go up your own butt and around the corner, thank you for reading. Please rate and comment if you want another chapter, or simply wish to know more about my character. Also, for those who are new to the words 'hir' and 'shi', it means hermaphrodite or herm for short.


End file.
